50 things KylexForde
by Forde
Summary: 50 sentences challenge, but i tend to write a bit more than a sentence XDDPairing: Kyle x Forde all the way baby!


-1#01 - Comfort - Kyle and Forde share a tent, and unknowing to the other soldiers, they share a sleeping bag too. Sometimes Kyle gets annoyed because Forde fidgets too much and complains he is uncomfortable, Kyle remedies this by pulling the blonde snugly to his chest and shushing him to sleep.

#02 - Kiss - Forde's first kiss had been stolen before Kyle's very eyes, and the guy who had done it had paid by spending the next 2 months in hospital with several broken bones.

#03 - Soft - When they were training, it was inevitable they would make contact, but Kyle couldn't help smiling to himself when he realised just how soft forde's butt felt… not that he purposely grabbed for it…

#04 - Pain - Forde looked down at the hole now gushing with blood, then returned his gaze to Kyle. "it doesn't hurt…" He whispered, spitting up a little blood. "because the hole was already there when you abandoned me."

#05 - Potatoes - Forde liked potato's, he sat in memory - a time flooding back when both he and a quiet green haired man had got in trouble for fighting. Their punishment was to spend the next day peeling potatoes together.

#06 - Rain - The rain always made forde's hair frizz up, and he hated that. Kyle knew this and that was why he would always hold the umbrella more over Forde when it rained; he'd give anything to see that smile.

#07 - Chocolate - On valentines day. Kyle had given forde a small wrapped up lump. Forde had rather childishly ripped into the delicate paper to reveal a beautiful white chocolate bunny with shining green candy eyes. Forde had vowed he would never eat it, and to this day, he still hasn't.

#08 - Happiness - Forde thought his mothers death was something that would always keep his heart in deep sorrow, and yet when Kyle had passed away his heart had sunk even deeper, to a level he never knew existed - but for his brothers sake, he had to feign happiness.

#09 - Telephone - Even with the sometimes long distances, a telephone wouldn't have been necessary for them, because even if miles separated them, they would send a messenger pigeon to the other carrying a little handwritten note to say 'good night.'

#10 - Ears - Kyle's ears were sensitive and Forde knew this. He seemed to take delight in lightly running his finger across the outer shell of his lovers ear and hearing the whiney protests from the man.

#11 - Name - Kyle hated walking the streets and hearing about "that lazy man." His lover had worked harder than anybody, he was just too shy to let the world know his name.

#12 - Sensual - Kyle often had meetings in the evenings that would go on for hours, but every night he would come home to a candlelit room,, a warm, sweet scented bath and a blonde asleep peacefully on the sofa clutching his towel.

#13 - Death - Forde was laying still in the hospital bed, there was a mirror nearby in which he caught a glimpse of himself, surely, he thought, being alive and unable to fend for yourself was worse than death?

#14 - Sex - Sex wasn't something they needed, but more "a way to burn of energy" - that was always Kyle's way of asking for a quiet, or not so in forde's case, night in with his partner.

#15 - Touch - During meetings, in battle or simply passing each other in the corridor - it didn't matter as they would always give each other a little touch and a quick "I love you" when nobody was looking.

#16 - Weakness - They were each the others worst weakness, if one was hurt the other would get blindly aggressive, if one cried the other would cry with them, if one died… the other would surely follow.

#17 - Tears - It was impossible to see the tears running down his face, The green haired male he swore to spend his life with was walking down the isle, arm in arm with lute…because who would see the blonde man standing in the rain outside a vibrant church?

#18 - Speed - Kyle hated Forde's immense speed, that was, when he actually decided to move and do something.

#19 - Wind - Kyle hated the way the wing threw forde's hair about, because to him it was as if another presence was touching what was his, but this was one enemy he couldn't beat.

#20 - Freedom - As long as they were knights, they didn't have the freedom to be lovers, however, Forde always told Kyle they didn't need to follow the rules _all_ the time.

#21 - Life - When people asked Kyle what he wanted in life, they expected to hear about a wife and children but instead he would pull his blonde friend from his side and tell them "I've already got it."

#22 - Jealousy - It didn't take much for Forde to get jealous, but the J bug bit hardest when lute was around, he'd often retire to his an Kyle's sleeping quarters and cry with frustration at the girls unknown intrusion.

#23 - Hands - Kyle expected forde's hands to be rough, much like his own, but he found out the first time they held hands, his blonde lovers were all too different to his; They were soft and well cared for. Surely he should have expected it from an artist?

#24 - Taste - Forde has always wondered why it is that Kyle's kisses taste distinctly of perfume, but he never really bothered to ask, only forgot about it till the next time their lips met.

#25 - Devotion - They had sworn to each other, even beyond life they would hold their devotion for one another, but Forde has a feeling that Kyle's devotion has already been laid to the kingdom.

#26 - Forever - " Forever's a long time, you idiot." Kyle would bark, trying to mask his admiration at the blondes words. "and I know we'll go beyond that together." Would be his reply.

#27 - Blood - Forde is afraid of blood, but he knows he has to bear it, because if he doesn't, people are sure to die on the battle field because him. He dismisses those thoughts and redirects his attention to Kyle, because Kyle has beautiful blood, in the most perfect shade of crimson, and Forde loves that colour so very much.

#28 - Sickness - As time passed Forde got ill frequently, and would often slip into sleep he wasn't aware of, but he could be sure that every time he woke up, there would be a green haired male asleep at his side, with protective arms around him.

#29 - Melody - When Kyle couldn't sleep he would wake Forde up and ask for sex, he didn't do it often but the sleepy blonde would always oblige. Kyle always thought to himself afterwards that forde's moans were strangely pleasant to listen to. In fact the sound of his semiconscious ecstasy was the most beautiful melody in the world, and was meant for only his ears.

#30 - Star - Some nights they would sit and watch the night sky from their bedroom window. Forde always commented on the brightest star and told Kyle "that's my mother, shining down on us."

#31 - Home - If home is where the heart is, then Forde thinks he must be a traveller, because he is sure his heart lies with Kyle.

#32 - Confusion - It only takes a few long words to confuse Forde, and this makes Kyle smug because he knows that he is the one in control.

#33 - Fear - Forde fears what lies beyond the darkness, but as soon as Kyle enters the room everything grows light and Forde isn't afraid anymore.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder - Forde has always suffered a fear of storms. Kyle on the other hand loves the excitement of them. It's stormy nights when they can just sit and be in each others presence, because Forde will sleep in Kyle's arms, and Kyle will watch the lightening fall with interest, thinking about how they are like thunder and lightning; it's weird having one without the other following.

#35 - Bonds - Kyle had agreed to accept Forde as his partner, on the one condition - when they had sex Forde had to be bound and blindfolded - It wasn't a fetish for Kyle, it was an insecurity of his.

#36 - Market - Forde thinks that there are too many people at the market, so he hates going. He used to get pulled away from Kyle in the rushes, but now as soon as they have entered the area they remain attached by the hands.

#37 - Technology - They didn't need major advances in technology, because that only brought on war, this is why Kyle hated technology, because it meant Forde had less beautiful scenery to paint, and he did enjoy watching the other male paint.

#38 - Gift - Forde wanted to give Kyle a present he'd never be able to lose, so one night when the green haired knight returned, Forde offered his virginity to the other. Kyle was surprised, because he knew that it could never be taken back.

#39 - Smile - Kyle's smile was rare but beautiful, like a rainbow. Yes, Forde thought. Kyle's smile was like a rainbow, hard to make appear, and fade's quickly, but is beautiful in it's stay.

#40 - Innocence - Kyle had been murdered in his sleep, Forde knew he was dead but refused to leave his lovers cold embrace, for it was over his innocence that Kyle had been so violently attacked.

#41 - Completion - It was like completing your first puzzle, or going to the shop by yourself. When they had met, they had gained that feeling of total completion, and knew if they ever separated their jigsaw would never be complete.

#42 - Clouds - Forde likes the big fluffy, white clouds the most, whereas Kyle prefers the dark black rain clouds. Kyle thinks he likes the rain clouds because it brings him and Forde together.

#43 - Sky - Kyle tells Forde to stop staring into the sky and get his head out of the clouds. Forde smiles, and replies that he is sorry.

#44 - Heaven - Forde wants to see heaven, because he wants to be the first person to paint it accurately. Kyle tells him it wont be possible because soldiers only go to hell. Forde wants to cry but remembers that Kyle will go with him.

#45 - Hell - Training is hell, thinks Forde, before noticing Kyle leaving for a shower. He follows the green haired man and steps into a warm spray with him. Maybe hell isn't so bad after all.

#46 - Sun - Kyle hated lying on the soft grass with his lover, purely because he hated looking up at the sun - to him, seeing the sun from the floor meant they were defeated. Kyle would not allow such things.

#47 - Moon - Forde on the other hand, hated the moon, it was too beautiful; a beautiful sinner in fact, for it was under that very luminescent orb his green haired soul mate had been torn from him and sent to his death.

#48 - Waves - When they were younger, Kyle and Forde would roll up their trousers and go wave jumping in the sea nearby. One day they travel to the beach, and even though they are older, they roll up their trousers and jump the waves together.

#49 - Hair - Forde hates wearing his hair down, and that's exactly why the other knights find it fun to steal his hair tie, because Forde will have a tantrum, and yet, when Kyle steals it the blonde male just blushes and looks away in defeat.

#50 - Supernova - Kyle thinks that Forde is like a super Nova; he is a beautiful sight to behold, but eventually he'll be deadly. Funnily enough Forde thinks the same of Kyle, but neither would tell the other.


End file.
